


Got a bad desire, oh I'm on fire

by chezamanda



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: 1980s, Bars and Pubs, Cunnilingus, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, Kissing, Oral Sex, Queer Character, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Tickling, Vaginal Fingering, pre-Captain Marvel (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chezamanda/pseuds/chezamanda
Summary: The last place you want to be is this dive bar, but after meeting Carol Danvers, things start looking up.





	Got a bad desire, oh I'm on fire

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-Captain Marvel without any spoilers. 
> 
> Mentions of drinking, sexism, and homophobic nonsense.
> 
> Title borrowed lovingly from [The Boss.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lrpXArn3hII)
> 
> Since this is set in the States, the reader is just shy of 21 years old.

You check your watch with a heavy sigh - it’s only 8:30 and you’re ready to leave this bar. It isn’t your kind of place, not by a long shot. Hell, you aren’t even legally old enough to drink for another couple of months but your older brother knows the owner, so everyone just looks the other way. You figure a portion of the pilots in there are also underage but seem to have no problem being served. A few of them have hit on you already, but much like the bar itself, they’re just not your type. Growing up in that culture left something to be desired. Your brother chased those few off even though you’re an adult and can handle yourself.

_“Hey, you’re my kid sister. It’s my job.”_

Taking another drink of the Coke in front of you, you glance around the busy room. Your brother and his friends are playing some kind of drinking game and being generally loud. This means you’ll probably have to drive them all home whenever they decide it’s time to leave. While you love your brother, you aren’t a fan of how he acts while drunk with Air Force buddies. It’s always some kind of contest to see who could be the most obnoxious guy on the face of the earth. 

“C’mon Danvers, why don’t you lighten up?” you hear from the bar. 

It’s one of your brother’s friends - Johnson, Peters, Cox… one of those names that sounds like a euphemism for a penis. He’s bothering the only other woman in here who hadn’t come with a boyfriend or husband (not that there were many of those, either). Her blonde hair hangs in curls around her very unamused face. A set of brown eyes narrow at the spiky-haired brunet guy with the unfortunate name, and she turns away to watch the TV over the bar. The pilot makes a rude comment before walking off.

Asshole. 

A second later, he sets his sights on you, and that open barstool beside Danvers suddenly looks very inviting. You slip out of the booth where you’d been parked and dash over to the bar with your drink. 

“Hey! It’s been forever!” you shout over the noise.

She glances over her shoulder, looking surprised. “Uh, hey?”

You lean in and talk loud enough for her to hear, “That guy is about to talk to me, be my friend for like ten minutes until he goes away?”

Her face softens, and she pushes the barstool back a bit. “I can’t believe you’re here!” she replies, selling the ruse. 

You settle in and pretend to make some small talk with Danvers like you’ve been friends for years. This unfortunately, doesn’t scare off the pilot and he sidles up next to you with one hand leaning on the bar. He has one of the most punchable faces you’ve ever seen and enough gel in his hair that he probably shouldn’t get near open flame. The amount of Brut cologne he’s sporting makes you wonder if he dove into a pool full of it before going out for the evening.

“Didn’t know you two were friendly,” he says. “Too bad she doesn’t know how to have a good time. Don’t you want to have a little fun while you’re here?”

“Not really,” you reply in a flat tone.

“Aw c’mon, your brother won’t mind if we take a drive. He’s busy anyway.” He nods towards the group in the corner with your brother at its center, finishing off a shot.

“She said she isn’t interested, Cockburn. Lay off,” Danvers warns from the other side of you. 

_Cockburn, that’s it. Very unfortunate._

Some more words are exchanged until the bartender tells Cockburn to lay off or get kicked out. He heeds the ruddy-faced older man, and skulks off to bother the girl who just walked in. You wonder if you should come to her rescue like Danvers had done for you, but she seems to enjoy whatever he has to say judging by her flirtatious giggling. 

“Lid for every pot, I guess,” Danvers says before taking a drink.

You snort and then relax a little. “Thanks for that.”

“Not a problem. I’m Carol by the way,” she replies and you introduce yourself in kind. “Your brother’s a decent guy… most of the time.”

You sigh. “Yeah, I probably should apologize for whatever stupid thing he’s said to you while drunk.”

“It’s nothing you should apologize for. You didn’t say it.”

You give a shrug in response. The two of you chat for a while over the noise of the bar - loud voices, glasses clinking, and the jukebox in the corner. Someone has just put on “Danger Zone” for the second time, and Carol groans.

“I really hate that song.”

You laugh. “Yeah, it probably got old very fast around here, huh?”

“Oh, definitely,” she said and then put some bills on the bar beside her empty glass. “Want to get out of here? You look pretty bored and I know that bunch is only getting started.”

You glance over at your brother and his friends and then back to Carol. You don’t know her, but god you want to, so you nod and hope you didn’t seem too eager. She tells the bartender that she’s driving you back just in case your brother asks. 

Stepping out into the warm summer evening is like entering another world. The bar had been near claustrophobic and hot. The sweat at your hairline immediately began to cool in the soft breeze. Carol leads you over to a vintage Mustang and you happily climb into the car. For any other pilot, this might have been a cliche choice of vehicle, but it only makes her more attractive to you. She goes around to the driver’s side and gets behind the wheel.

“Where does your brother live?”

For a moment, you consider just going home because that’s what you should do, but you aren’t ready to end your night just yet. “Do you mind if we drive around for a bit? I’m not really ready to go back to his place.”

A little smirk turns up the corner of her mouth. “Sure thing.”

Springsteen plays on the radio as you two leave the parking lot. You hum along as you watch the darkened neighborhood pass by the open window. Little houses and apartments dotted with stores or garages until they become just houses, and then patches of open land with tumbleweeds. You wonder where you’re going, but you also don’t mind the opportunity to be alone with Carol. Considering you just met her, it strikes you as strange that you’re so comfortable with this woman. Something about her just puts you at ease.

 

“So where are you taking me?” you ask after you’ve been on the road for a while.

“Out to the airfield. Well, near the fence that surrounds it since I don’t think I’d be able to sneak you onto base.”

“Ah.”

 

Before you realize it, Carol pulls off the highway and onto a dusty, unpaved road that tests the older car’s suspension. She finds a place to stop a good distance away from the high perimeter fence around the airfield. The two of you get out, and she invites you to sit beside her on the car hood. 

“Wow, it’s so clear out here,” you comment, looking up at the inky black sky dotted with pinpricks of light.

You point out the constellations that you remember from your childhood astronomy books. Carol probably knew them, but she smiles anyway as you name them one by one. You’re glad the dark is probably covering the flush that blooms in your cheeks when you meet her eyes. A shiver brings out goosebumps on your bare arms, and you wrap your arms around yourself. She disappears for a moment to grab something from the backseat. 

“Here, take this,” she said and passes you something soft as she sits back down.

It’s a pale grey USAFA hoodie and it smells like her - clean with a hint of old leather. You thank her before slipping it over your head. The bar feels a million miles away now that you’re alone with Carol. A roar of a fighter jet taking off interrupts the moment, but you’re secretly glad for the break. You have to remind yourself that she’s probably just being nice and nothing more.

“So what brought you out here?” she asks. “Miss your brother?”

“I’m thinking of going to college down in L.A.,” you say. “I’ve been working full time since I graduated high school, but I don’t feel like I’m getting anywhere, y’know?”

She tucks her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket. “Yeah,” she replies. “What are you interested in? Seems like you’re into astronomy. We could always use more ladies out here.”

“Well, I know the names of things, but the math part of it doesn’t work. Never has,” you explain. “I’m a receptionist at this insurance agency. Friend of our dad’s who thinks I owe him a favor for giving me the job. It blows.”

She laughs. “Sounds pretty bad.”

“I can’t imagine dealing with the boys’ club is much better.”

Carol takes a deep breath and lets it go. “It’s hard, sometimes… really hard. Worth it, though.”

“But there are some other women?”

“Yeah, we have a few women including my best friend, Maria. She’s out of town for a family funeral right now.”

You nod. “I admire that you all can put yourselves out there and deal with that sexist shit all day long.”

“Sounds like you put up with it too. Sometimes it’s not so bad… you manage it or ignore it. Other times, you just want to punch every guy you see.”

“Even my brother?”

“No comment,” she says with a little chuckle.

“It’s okay, sometimes he deserves a punch or two.”

“Or five,” Carol adds and both of you laugh.

She’s sitting close enough that you can feel the warm of her body through your clothing. You turn your gaze skyward again, mentally mapping out the names of the stars. It’s better to focus on that than the feeling of Carol beside you. Of course, this is easier said than done. Every inch of you wants to know what her mouth would feel like against yours. Common sense and years of fire and brimstone override that urge. It’s been a long time since you stepped into a church for anything other than a family wedding or funeral, but it’s hard to shake what was forced on you at such a young age.

“You’re quiet,” she comments. 

“Sorry.”

She nudges you with her elbow playfully which makes you smile. “Hey, what’d I say about apologizing?” 

“Just thinking.”

“Good place for it. Care to share with the rest of the class?” she asks and you swear she can just tell what’s on your mind. 

You shake your head. “It’s nothing.”

“All right,” she says with a nod. “Because I was thinking I’d like to kiss you but maybe I was getting my signals mixed up. That’d make for a very awkward situation.”

That nearly steals the breath right out of your lungs. You’ve never had another woman be that open with you before. The first girl that you’d kissed was a slumber party dare that later turned into a year of torment from your fellow eighth graders until your dad was posted to another base. For years, you tried to ignore that side of you, but it only made you miserable. Now here is a strong, gorgeous woman who feels the same way as you do.

“No that’s… that’s exactly what I was thinking about,” you say, the adrenaline making you a little shaky.

A smile slowly spreads across her face and she reaches up to move some hair out of your face. “It’s okay, you know. Well, not according to the United States armed forces or the majority of society, but they’re wrong,” she says. “It’s okay to feel like this.”

That knot of guilt and angst and negative feelings stuffed down on top of it comes loose at her words. You never realized that’s what you needed to hear. No guilty or judgement, just acceptance. Tears spring up in your eyes and you swipe at them with the hoodie sleeve. 

“God, sorry. I’m not usually this much of a crybaby,” you say with a sniff.

Carol strokes your hair and leans in just a little. “No apologizing, remember?” she repeats and then she’s kissing you. It’s soft and everything you had ever wanted from a first kiss - a real first kiss, not some mean trick another person is playing on you. You all but melt into Carol’s arms as you return it.

“Wow,” you say with a little sigh when the two of you finally part. “That was nice.”

“I can do better than just ‘nice,’ babe.”

You grin. “Oh yeah?”

She calls your bluff by reclaiming your mouth, her hand curling in your hair. The embrace makes you want to swoon again. _How is she so good at that?_ , you wonder. Your mouth opens, inviting her smooth tongue to sweep inside. It’s even better than the first kiss, and you find yourself crawling into her lap with one knee on either side of her thighs. Your hands desperately want to know what her skin feels like all over, and slide up beneath her white t-shirt. A low moan reverberates into the kiss, encouraging your hands to go further.

Carol stops you and a sharp, cold feeling rips through you. You’ve done something wrong, you’re sure of it.

“Let’s go somewhere more private,” she says in a husky voice that immediately wipes that worry away. 

 

Carol’s apartment isn’t far from where your brother lives, but far enough that you don’t have to worry about him catching the two of you together. The light from the parking lot filters in through the slats of her blinds, creating lines across the neutral carpet. She locks the door behind you before leaning in for another kiss.

“If you’re uncomfortable with anything, just tell me okay?” she tells you, gently stroking your cheek with her thumb. 

“Okay.”

You don’t think there’s anything she could do that you wouldn’t want her to. Right now, you’re ready for anything. The adrenalin has subsided a bit, but your pulse still races at the idea of what’s to come. She continues to trade kisses with you as she removes her jacket, tossing it on a nearby armchair. You pause to peel the hoodie off your body, almost removing the sleeveless top along with it, and then your mouth is back on hers again. 

“We can go to my room, if you want,” she suggests, nuzzling against your neck. She leaves a few chase kisses against the skin there and you shiver. 

“Yes,” you sigh. 

You feel the little huff of air as she laughs. “C’mon.”

The bedroom is just a few steps from the main room of the apartment. Her bed nearly takes up the small box of a room, and a mismatched dresser sits to one side covered in personal items and photos. There’s just enough ambient lighting from outside to make out her face. God, she’s gorgeous.

“Here,” she says and turns on a little lamp that casts a faint warm glow to the room. 

Concern about how you’ll look to her without your clothes makes you want to shut it off, but you stop yourself. She clearly wants you. You want to be able to see that desire on her face just as much as you want to feel it in her touch. 

“Everything good?” she asks. 

“Yeah.”

She grins. “Good.”

Satisfied, she proceeds to strip out of her boots, then her jeans and shirt, leaving her in just her bra and underwear. Her trim frame is strongly built from years of training, and you can see the faint outline of muscle here and there. It reminds you of the athletic girls you’d harbored crushes on throughout the various schools you attended. You realize what your type of girl has been all this time. 

“See anything you like?” Carol jokes and puts a hand on her hip, posing a little.

You chuckle. “Yes, definitely.”

“Good because I like what I’m seeing and I’d like to see a little more if that’s okay.”

Nodding, you let her remove your clothing until both of you are in similar states of undress. She says your name softly as she tells you how beautiful you look like this. Heat rushes to your face again, and you feel her reach around to pop open the clasp of your bra. You fight the urge to cover yourself but then her warm, slightly rough hands are on your breasts and you forget all about that worry. She strokes them softly as she kisses you again. The touch is almost reverent, and another shiver runs through your body.

“Go sit down,” she instructs.

You do as she says and then she comes over to kneel in front of you. Her brown gaze doesn’t leave yours as she removes her own bra. Obviously you’d seen other breasts before, but it was different this time. This time you were allowed to look and touch, and you indulged that urge happily. Carol kissed you again as you somewhat clumsily repeated what she’d just done to you.

“Sorry, I’m not that great at this part,” you say between kisses.

Her laugh is warm, and she moves your hand so that it’s cupping one breast with your thumb over the nipple. “Now just move your thumb in a circle very slowly,” she tells you. A little whimper escapes her when you follow her directions. “That’s it.”

Pride swells in your chest. You continue going slow and almost teasing, and she rewards you with those same little whimpers. Her mouth breaks away from yours and she presses kisses against your throat, heading lower.

“Can I try something?” she asks, hovering just above your breasts.

You nod, and she grins before dropping her mouth to the tip of one. Her tongue is warm and wet against the sensitive skin there, and you feel a more intense curl of desire rip through your body. 

“Good?” 

“Uh huh,” you reply, nodding more emphatically this time.

“Good.”

She returns to what she was doing and then repeats it on your other breast. You squirm in place, unsure of where to put your hands until you settle one on the bed and the other on the back of her neck. A groan tears out of you when her teeth graze over your nipple. Carol continues doing this, teasing at the other breast as she uses her mouth on you. She gently nudges your knees apart so that she can get closer to you. 

After what feels like hours of this wonderful torture, she brings her lips back to yours.Her fingers slide down to the waistband of your underwear, tracing along the elastic edge with her knuckles but not going any further. Your skin tingles where she touches you and you whimper against her mouth. “Please.”

You feel her grin again. “Please what? Gotta tell me or I might have to stop,” she teases you.

“Please touch me,” you beg.

“Hmmm, well I think I can do that. Lie back.”

You do so and she joins you on the bed so that she’s laying on top of you. Carol’s hand slides down your belly until it’s you desperately need it to be. She rubs tentatively over the damp cotton that remains between the two of you. You gasp as she brushes over your clit. Her lips move to your ear, grazing it and you’re certain that if this keeps up you’re going to explode. Your name sounds so different coming from her that it almost sounds foreign.

When she slips past the material and into the slick arousal between your thighs, you draw in a sharp breath. She speaks softly to you, waiting for your go ahead to continue as you kiss again. “Keep going,” you whisper.

Carol hums approvingly and draws little circles over your aching bud with her fingers. That tension inside of you continues building with every kiss and touch she provides. She eases one slender finger into your pussy and you groan against her mouth. Taking her time, she works you open and then adds a second finger. The fullness you feel inside is so different than when you’ve tried this on your own. 

Your breath quickens, but you know you aren’t quite there yet. You’ve brought yourself off plenty of times to know when you’re going to climax, but this time it’s different and you know you need more. Somehow picking up on this, Carol kisses her way down your body and slides your underwear out of the way. You’re suddenly very aware of how wet you are and that urge to cover yourself resurfaces with a vengeance, but Carol is having none of it.

“Beautiful,” she says, gazing at your naked body. 

With that, she eases off the bed and kneels between your thighs once more. She then sweeps her hair into a messy ponytail. One of your legs ends up hooked over her shoulder and then she dives right into your cunt. Your back arches up off the bed and you curl your hands into the comforter. A string of expletives escapes you. Now you knew why your friends always bragged about their boyfriends going down on them - it was fucking fantastic. 

Carol uses her tongue and fingers together to bring you even closer to the edge of orgasm. She sucks at your clit with her fingers buried inside you, pressing up against that spot that you can just barely reach with your own fingers. Your breath stutters and you groan even louder as she fucks you. As much as you want to come, you don’t want this feeling to ever stop. Carol’s moans only add to the intense whirlwind of sensations and then it all reaches a breaking point. You cry out as that pleasure consumes you like a wildfire, leaving you trembling in its wake. 

You grab for her other hand and feel it clasp yours - the only way you can keep yourself present in the moment. Looking down, you see Carol give you a brilliant smile, her lips wet with your arousal. It’s too much for you to deal with at that moment. She helps you back up the bed, and lays beside you as you enjoy the aftershocks that work their way through you. A little kiss here and there and you eventually come back around from your reverie.

“Wow,” you say, eloquent as ever.

This makes her laugh and god, you love that sound now. “You’re welcome.”

She steals another kiss and you can taste yourself on her lips. Renewed desire flickers inside of you. This time, you slide your hand down her bare side and feel her shiver. She giggles when you repeat it out of curiosity. _Oh my god, she’s ticklish,_ you realize with delight. You do it again and again until she’s squirming and laughing out loud.

“Stop!” she cries, still giggling. 

You do as she asks and she gives you a playful little swat for tickling her. A moment later, the two of you are back to kissing, bodies twisting together as she rolls over to get you on top of her. Looking down at her, you feel something twist in your stomach. She reaches up and cups your cheek, brows knitting together in concern.

“What’s up?” she asks.

You shake your head. “Nothing, you’re just gorgeous and I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

She smiles fondly, and then brings you down for another kiss. “Believe it.”

“Show me how to make you come.”

Something shifts in her eyes, and she moves so that both of you are laying on your sides facing each other. With her underwear finally out of the way, she hitches one leg over your thigh and places your hand against her mound. Your brain nearly shorts out when you feel how turned on she is. 

Because of you. 

Cautiously, you part her folds with your middle finger and hear her draw in a breath when you find the little cluster of nerves at hidden beneath them. You run your finger over it and try to gauge your next move. While you know the general layout, it’s different doing this to another person than it is when you masturbate. The little noises that come out of her are unbearably sexy and encouraging. 

“It’s better with two fingers pressed hard against my clit,” she says.

You adjust your fingers accordingly and begin to rub tight circles over that spot. Carol pants beneath your touch, her eyes slipping closed as she concentrates on her orgasm. She gives little words of praise and you can just make out a flush working its way up her chest and neck. There’s something empowering to know you can make someone else feel this good. She rocks against your fingers, those breaths coming a little quicker as you go.

“Can… can I go down on you?” you ask.

Her eyes open at that and she chuckles softly. “Oh you can definitely try that, baby.”

A little thrill runs through you and the two of you reposition so that it’ll be easier for you. Carol makes sure to put a pillow under her hips, bringing them up to a more comfortable height for you to get at her. She gives you a couple suggestions on what to do and then lets you take over. The warm, heady scent of her makes your brain swim just a little. Your tongue makes the first cautious lick and you can hear her little gasp above you. Feeling brave, you delve in again and trace around her clit with the tip. 

“See you’re a natural,” she sighs and her hand comes to rest at the back of your neck. 

You lap up her arousal with long, flat strokes of your tongue just as she mentioned. God she tastes so good, you think as you continue to explore the center of her. Her body trembles beneath your touch and you change up the pattern a little. With the tip of your tongue, you try that alphabet trick you’ve heard mentioned and it has her wriggling beneath you almost instantly. Apparently that wasn’t complete bullshit since it definitely seems to be working right now.

“Oh fuck!” she cries out when you give her clit a long, hard suck after that onslaught. She bucks up against your mouth as her legs tremble beneath you.

A half second later, she drags your mouth back up to hers for a kiss that leaves you dizzy. Both of you pant like you’ve just run a marathon. Something warm settles in your chest as she brushes her nose against yours and smiles up at you. She’s even more beautiful like this - hair a mess, flushed, and looking at you like no one else has ever done.

“I’ve decided you should move here so we can keep doing that,” she declares. 

“Oh just for that then,” you tease. “I dunno how you expect me to make a living if I’m just having sex with you all day.”

Carol playfully rolls her eyes. “Well obviously you’ll need to get a job or something, and then the having sex part can happen at nights and on weekends.”

“What about holidays?”

“Well not around friends and family, but yes.”

You laugh and bury your face in her shoulder. “I’ll have to think about it,” you say. “Maybe a couple more before I have to go back to my brother’s place?”

“Oh you’re on, babe.”

 

Making it to your brother’s apartment ends up being low on your list of priorities, and the two of you have a few more rounds before falling asleep. You wake up the following morning with Carol cuddled up behind you. It’s… nice. You’d like to start every day like this, but you know that won’t be possible. The realization makes your heart ache.

“Hey,” Carol says, kissing your bare shoulder.

“Hey.”

You feel her sit up and check the time. “Hm, better get you back.”

“Yeah,” you reply, trying not to sound deflated.

Carol gives you some time to clean up and get dressed while she does the same. It’s just after 10 when the two of you drive over to your brother’s apartment complex. Instead of dropping you off, Carol walks you up to the door and knocks. There’s some shuffling and muffled swearing before the door swings open to reveal your obviously hungover brother.

“Jesus, there you are,” he says.

You step past him. “I’m fine, thanks for asking.”

“Hey, hope you don’t mind, but your sister said she wanted to check out some colleges in L.A.. I just so happen to be going out there. You probably won’t mind if she tags along,” Carol says.

This comes as a surprise to you, but your brother doesn’t seem to notice. “Uh, sure.”

Concealing your excitement, you excuse yourself to go change and brush your teeth. You’ve never gotten ready so quickly in your life, you’re sure of it. When you reappear in the living room, your brother nods to you.

“Have fun, kid.”

“I’m sure I will.”

Carol is leaning against the car in the parking lot and grins when she sees you. Your stomach does a little flip. _Damn, she’s sexy_. You know you aren’t running away with her, but it’s fun to pretend that’s what you’re about to do. The two of you hop in and she gives your leg a playful squeeze. 

“Are we really going to L.A.?” you ask.

“I’m a woman of my word,” she replies. “We may end up staying a little too late and have to get a hotel room though.”

“Well, if it can’t be helped…”

Carol laughs. She then takes one hand off the wheel to hold yours, giving it a kiss before settling it down between you on the seat. Your pulse quickens as you wonder what she has planned for you this weekend. If it’s anything like last night, you’re going to be a very satisfied and exhausted woman. You can’t wait to find out.


End file.
